A Prospects Life
by DarkDesperation
Summary: Okay. This Story is about Kips start as a Prospect and how he starts to have a growing interest in one of the other Sons. The Story takes place before the series start and I will also consider the TV-Show since I'll adapt important events (e.g. Wendy & Abel, Stahl… etc.). This is going to be SLASH because honestly when did I ever write something else than slash or horror stories?:)


Okay. This Story is about Kips start as a Prospect and how he starts to have a growing interest in one of the other Sons. The Story takes place before the series start and I will also consider the TV-Show since I'll adapt important events (e.g. Wendy & Abel, Stahl… etc.). This is going to be SLASH because honestly when did I ever write something else than slash or horror stories? :D Pairing is still a secret mostly because I'll decide while writing the chapters. :D

Chapter 1 : Beginning

Kip knew that he wanted to be part of the Sons of Anarchy the moment he saw them passing by his home when he was back from Iraq. He had nothing else to turn to. Sure he could've tried to get a normal job and everything but with everything he had seen and done he just couldn't live a boring ordinary life. He needed the thrill and the feeling of family that came with the club. That's why he was standing here right now holding a prospect patch of said club. Sure the first year will be hell. He knew that since only after at least a year of service he would be able to earn himself to be full patched. Right in front of him stood the president of SAMCRO Clay Morrow and held a little speech about what to be expected of. "And when one of them asks you to hold his dick while taking a leak you will simply ask which hand to take!". He wasn't the only prospect. There were a few other guys too but mostly wimps who probably didn't see any fight outside of their computer games. Some of them looked afraid once they stepped in the room and he himself was also a bit nervous but only because he was afraid to be denied as a prospect.

Once the welcome ceremony ended everyone left the chapel but Kip stayed a moment longer. His patch still in hand he couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face. "wha' got ya smiling boy?", asked a voice right before him and his head snapped up. Unfortunately it collided right away with the head of the Son in front of him. "Fuck!", he yelped and held his head with one hand not letting go of the prospect patch. "Jesus! Could ya control yer jumpiness in the future?", he heard the other one curse under his breath and then he felt a slap right behind his head. "Hey!", Kip tried to complain but was cut short by the look he received from the Son who started to walk out of the room now. "Fuck this can't happen again! What will they think of me if I jump like a little girl…", he cursed and made his way towards the door. "They probably won't laugh more than when they'll hear you talking to yourself Eddy". Right beside the door stood Clays Old Lady and he would absolutely do everything in the world to remember her name right now. "Why Eddy? My name is Kip", he wondered. He probably said that out loud again. "I'm calling you what I want Prospect". And then she was gone again.

Outside of the chapel a party was going on. Them becoming Prospects couldn't be the reason for a party this big. Obviously something else was going on and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to find out what. He made his way over to the other Prospects and realized that two other were already missing. "Where are the fat and the dumb one?", he asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice. "Over there". He looked in the direction the finger pointed and saw both behind the bar pouring shots and serving beers. "What did they do?", he asked while sitting down on the couch beside them. "Tried to hit on the Crow Eaters of that scary Son". Kip again looked in the pointed direction and saw a bald man with a scowl and a look on his face that could kill you right now and he was standing close to the guy he had encountered earlier. Now that Kip could get a closer look at this guy he could see the long and painful looking scar on each of his cheek and immediately felt a lot of respect for this guy. Maybe it's because he had been in the army but he knew that these scars were meant to cause a lot of pain and someone who had endured this amount of pain deserved his respect. And as if he knew that Kip was watching him and thinking about him the man turned his head in Kips direction and grinned at him. "Ey, Prospect! Come over 'ere would ya?", he yelled through the clubhouse but nobody seemed to pay attention to it besides the scary dude that was standing close to the Son. Although he knew that he was meant, Kip still hoped the other would mean one of the prospects at his left side and pointed a finger at himself with a questioning expression plastered on his face. All hope was destroyed once both men nodded and made a gesture for him to join them at the bar. The grin that was visible on their faces kind of scared him but he couldn't back down now that he had come this far. Whatever they would ask he would do it. With these thoughts in mind he made his way over to the two Sons. "What was yer name again laddie?", the scarred one asked and he was slightly intimidated by the stare from the other guy. Hell he had been in Iraq but that guy in front of him made him feel absolutely uncomfortable. "Kip Epps, Sir!", he hurried to answer and stopped himself from saluting right in the last moment. The other two must have noticed anyway because both burst out laughing. "Seriously? Were you in the army or what's with the salute?", the other one asked after he finally stopped his laughing fit. "Yeah. Was in Iraq but got back after my first mission", he answered truthfully. "My name is Chibs and this is Happy", the Son with the scars introduced them and Kip couldn't stop himself to wonder out loudly how they'd come to these names. He seemed to have said the complete wrong thing because Chibs posture became defensive while Happy looked not really happy at all. "Well Boy, Chibs stands for knife and is Scottish. Ya never had a nickname in army?". "Well after the mission where I lost one of my testicles they called me Half Sack". That was true. While being in on the mission in Iraq he had lost one of his testicles and became Half Sack for the others. For him it was okay even cool because now he got a story to tell everyone and he wasn't really shy about it. "Seriously?", Happy asked him with a look of disbelief on his face. "Do you want to see?", he asked while opening his belt. Not even five seconds later he felt a pair of hands on his own and looked surprised at the Scottish owner of it. "No need lad. Yer testicles is probably the last thing one of us wants to see tonigh", Chibs said with a laugh and removed his hands. Happy just stood beside them shaking his head but he had a slight grin plastered on his face.

"So what's up with the nickname Happy? Don't tell me it's because you are so happy all the time", Kip tried to lighten the mood but seemed to have said the wrong thing again because Happy looked quite unhappy at him. On the contrary to this Chibs started to laugh his ass off while opening another beer. "Happy is no nickname". Seriously who names their kid Happy and how was he supposed to know it?! "Uhm sorry?", he asked a little unsure of what else to say. Happy simply grunted and went over to one of the so called Crow Eaters. Man these girls were absolutely smoking and he knew once he would have a full patch he also would be able to simply walk over to one of them just like the other Sons did. "Ya shouldn't stare at a girl he set his eyes on. Look where tha got yer friends", a laugh from his right side interrupted his thoughts and he realized that Chibs was still with him. "Why don't you take one of them?", he asked the older one. It was true. Nearly every other Son had a crow eater or his old lady on his lap just Chibs, the prospects and a few others didn't. Kind of rouses the curiosity. "Not interested. Ma love will go to my whiskey tonigh". It seemed the more Chibs drank the more his accent was coming through. Maybe it would also lose his tongue enough to gather some information about the other members and the work of a prospect in general so he could be prepared for whatever was to come at him. "Soo how long have you been with the club?". Light things first. "Langer than ya cud imagine laddie". Well at least he got some kind of answer. A short and totally not answering anything answer but at least it was an answer. This meant that Chibs was at least interested in talking to him. Otherwise he would have simply told him to fuck off if he wasn't interested in conversation. "So you are from Scotland?", another harmless question followed. "An' Ireland. So laddie ya thin' ya are ready for this life?". So this was definitely a good start. Asking questions back was a sign of interest wasn't it? "Not sure what's gonna happen here but I'll give everything I have to be part of this family!". Okay maybe Kip should have tried the "regulate - your - volume" thing because the last part was a bit loud. Thus closest to them looked over interested and he felt the heat crawl into his face. At least he made Chibs laugh. Again. Maybe he at last found one friend in the first few hours here. "Ya are gonna be fun around here!", still laughing he placed his whiskey glass in front of Kip and urged him to drink. The night went on like this and in the end he was wasted on the couch he sat on earlier. Chibs was somewhere close by and still with a whiskey bottle in his hand. Kip really wished he wouldn't have drunk so much. Then he at least would've been able to tell who he was laying on and who the hell had his fucking hands in his hair.

+#########################################################+

Yep the hangover in the morning had been horrible. At least he didn't vomit. Turned out to be Chibs body he lay on and Chibs hand in his hair as well. Funny, how he wasn't the only one in a strange position close to a Son. Trager, the SAA, had made a drunken Prospect give him a blow job. Guy woke up with Trager's dick still in his mouth. No wonders the poor boy left the club once he was sober again. Not sure what his problem was anyway. No one forced him to do it. Kip could've bet that the boy was ashamed that he did it in the drunken state and right in the room with everyone inside instead of a cozy bedroom. Perhaps this was also only to test who would stay after waking up in these compromising positions. Kip was one of the few lucky Prospects who weren't naked. Well the fat and the dumb one were lucky too. They had the bar the whole night which means they didn't embarrass themselves like the rest of them. The rest of the day was spent with cleaning at least for the Prospects while the Sons went down to business in the garage. The most annoying thing was to get these Crow Eaters to go home. They were all so obsessed with the idea of becoming an Old Lady that they bluntly refused to leave and asked for certain Sons. The most persistent one was a red haired little bitch with fake boobs who desperately tried to talk to Happy and at one point Kip was so pissed off that he told her to go home because Happy would probably take him as an Old Lady long before she had a chance. Unknowingly for him Happy, Chibs and Trager were standing right behind him with a grin on their faces when he said it and none of these little rat-Prospects had the decency to warn him. Only the smug look on red haired bitch's face made him look behind him and he cursed under his breath but before he could've even tried to shower them in excuses Happy grinned and snaked an arm around his hips. The look on whatever her name was face was absolutely hilarious when Happy started to tell her that he would really prefer Kip to her. Never seen such an angry woman in his whole life and his parents were divorced. When she started to scream it wasn't a Son or a Prospect that had put her in her place. It was an Old Lady. Gemma Teller-Morrow grabbed her hair and dragged the skunk out while everyone else cheered. And with a slap on his ass the three Sons got back to work. Humiliating for sure but well he wasn't going to complain if this meant they started to like him.

In the evening he was actually happy being in his apartment and finally being able to relax. Cleaning was no problem but the amount of Crow Eaters he had to talk to quickly put an end to his patience. Luckily none was as bad as the red haired one. Although he expected some bad jokes from the Sons or the other Prospects nothing came. Well the dumb one tried but before Kip could counter anything Gemma asked him if he wanted to be next in line to be dragged out by her. She seemed urgent to get the cleaning done and the Prospects were far too slow for her opinion. He didn't want to stand up from his couch but his growling stomach made it clear that he wouldn't find any rest before eating something. He made himself some instant noodles for dinner and sat in front of the TV. When he was still living with his mother he always had fresh and healthy food but since he came back from Iraq he switched to instant food. It wasn't like he couldn't cook he was simply too lazy to do so. Besides now that he was part of the club he didn't have the energy and time to cook fresh vegetables and noodles. The TV was more decoration lately but it wasn't his fault that he barely had the concentration and time to watch a decent TV program. Right now the best thing that was offered to him was either reportage about aliens and corn circles or good old Tom & Jerry cartoon. Easy choice since he didn't like reportages. If it would've been an alien science fiction movie the decision would've been more difficult. He was so exhausted from the day that he could barely keep his eyes open and was beginning to doze off.

A loud banging at his door startled him out of his sleep. One look at the clock and Kip knew it was like dead in the night. He went to get his gun when the banging was accompanied by Chibs voice telling him "to open the fucking door". "Wtf?!", he mumbled to himself and opened the door. Not even a second later he was pushed inside by Chibs and the clubs VP. Right after them followed Juice and Bobby whom he got to know earlier in the Clubhouse. Both had a very pale and much wounded Happy with them. "What the fuck is going on?", Kip asked them as soon as he found his voice again. Chibs and Jax were busy closing all the windows and putting the curtains in front of it. "Alright laddie I need some whiskey, a towel and yer bed", Chibs told him while already motioning for Bobby and Juice to follow him to Kips bedroom. "Why didn't you go to the Clubhouse?", Kip wondered while getting the required items. It's true that the clubhouse would've everything they needed and then he wondered how they knew where he lived. "Because half of us were being watched by Hale while the ATF camped in front of the garage". Jax' voice was strained and you could tell that he was annoyed and stressed. Seemed like the entire happy mood from the night before had completely vanished and was replaced by blood, pain and problems. But this was the other side of the medal called SAMCRO. But even for this side of the coin you had this family to have your back. Finally finding the damn whiskey he had in a cabinet he ushered into the bedroom where Chibs was already done with removing Happy's upper clothing. He handed all the stuff to Bobby and choose to stand back and watch until he was needed again. Happy was visibly shaken by pain and his whole upper body was covered in blood. Seemed like someone used his chest and back as a slashing plate. There were slashes and gashes all over it and most seemed so big that they needed to be stitched which was exactly what Chibs was doing now with the help of Jax and Bobby. He felt kind of useless standing here and doing nothing but Juice was also just standing beside the bed. "Laddie gimme a hand here wud ya?", the Scot called out for him and motioned to help holding Happy down while he stitched up two extremely painful looking gashes on his left shoulder blade. Holding Happy down was a piece of work because although he was tough getting stitched up like this with such deep wounds left him trashing in their grip.

He didn't know how they still managed to get such clean and good stitches with the fight they had to put up with but once Happy was safely tucked in his bed Kip followed the rest outside into his living room. "Soooo what's gonna happen now?". "Well Happy can't really move around so he will stay here and Chibs too since he needs to look after the stitches and all. You just make sure they have everything they want and need. The rest goes back to the clubhouse", answered Jax and made his way to the door followed by Juice and Bobby. The Apartment got really quiet after this and Kip felt nervous like he needed to prove something to Chibs and was afraid to make any mistake so he simply went to his fridge and got two beers out. "Here", he handed the one bottle to him while sitting down on the couch. Feeling the other dropping right beside him he got even more nervous. "Laddie calm down… This is not some Prospect test okay?", Chibs sighed and leaned back. A closer look to his face showed how tired and exhausted he seemed. No wonder if they were awake and doing club business until 3 am. Feeling bad for Chibs he decided to let him have the couch to sleep on while he would take the armchair. However this plan seemed pointless since the older man was crashing down right beside him. He could try to move away now but that might wake Chibs up so he moved into a laying position with the Scot on top of him. His life could be worse. He could be the one lying in his bed badly injured. Feeling his eyelids dropping he succumbed to his urge to sleep. Tomorrow would be a better day and maybe Happy would feel good enough to go back to the clubhouse so he wouldn't have to spend the day in his living room.

###################################################################

Okay that's the start. Hope ppl like it and want me to continue the Story.


End file.
